Seattle Mystery
by CharmingCullenandChannyLover
Summary: I found myself tossed in a whirlwind of events, nothing was as it seems and it all started with my husbands death.


**Hi guys okay so knew story. I already have the first three chapters done and will put them up periodically over the week. After that my update will be every Wednesday or Friday or both. I hope you like it and I take criticism. Eventual HEA, dark themes and mystery, yes cheating and maybe possible lemons? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything twilight related. I'm simply borrowing Mrs. Meyer's characters for our pleasure.**

_**Prologue  
**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I watched from the balcony in awe as the greenish blue waves lifted up into the air before smacking down on the ocean again. The repeated motion creating a steady rhythm. Couples of all age's splash around in the water carefree. Closing my eyes as I relished in the feel of the warm salty air hitting my skin.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" I whispered.

"Mm yeah." He said lying on the bed behind me. "A stunning brunette currently standing on the balcony wearing my shirt when she should be in bed. Cuddling with me possibly?" _Tempting suggestions._

"Is that so Mr. Black?" I said playfully turning to face him with my hands on my hip.

"Yes I do believe it is Mrs. Black. So do me a favor baby?" He said leaning up against the headboard.

"Hmm." I said tapping my chin twice. "Depends on what that favor is." I said slowly walking over to the bed.

"Stop getting out of bed before I wake up." He said pulling me so I straddled his lap. "I like waking up to your beautiful face."

"I don't know." I said scrunching up my nose slightly. "You know me. Always the early riser."

"Yeah and once you're up you don't sit down." He said one hand gripping my waist tightly the other coming up to push strands of my knotted hair out my face. "I'm surprised you're not fully dressed and planning our morning yet."

"I know!" I said sarcastically. "That truly is a conspiracy." He chuckled before leaning down to kiss me. Slowly.

"Mmm. Morning Beautiful." He said against my lips.

"And what a good morning it is." I said pulling away. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. I had you wrapped up naked in my arms." He said trailing his hands down my bare thigh resting on my knees. "Truly the greatest material for the sweetest dreams."

"Awe aren't you sweet." I said smiling before hopping off him heading to the bathroom.

"Mind telling me why you just left." He called out from the bedroom.

"The front desk called about ten minutes ago." I said running the brush through my hair. "The package we wanted arrived. I was going to go down and get it. I was just waiting for you to get up."

"I'll go get it." He said standing at the bathroom door fully dressed in sweats and a white t-shirt. "You get dressed and when I come back we'll go to breakfast."

"Hurry back?" I said not bothering to argue.

"Always." He said pressing a kiss on my forehead and leaving the door slamming shut.

There are many things I love about my husband. His lips and the way they drive me crazy when there pressed against mine. His eyes and the way that even after five years of marriage they still reflect how he's feeling. I think the thing I love most about him is his need to take care of me. He would do anything for me and asked for nothing in return.

Not even two minutes later I heard a knock at the door. Dropping the brush in the sink I went to open it.

"What did you forget your ke-!" I said swing the door open only to be cut off by someone kissing me. "What the fuck? What are you doing here?" I asked pushing him off me.

"What? Did you think something as simple as a renal honeymoon was going to keep me away?" He asked walking in pushing me out the way gently to close the door. "You'd be wrong if you did."

"How'd you even get in? The resort is gated." I said remembering the long process it took to get in.

"It's amazing what money can do." He said with a small smile. "Or family connections. My sister owns the place."

"Not surprised." I snorted. "Your family are like fucking trillionaires. Can't believe I didn't make the connection."

"Billionaires baby. Not trillion." He said rubbing he fingers lightly over my cheek causing my eyes to flutter close. "Sweetheart let me see those beautiful brown eyes again. Please." His voice soft and tender, his hot minty breath ghosting over my face.

"I really wish you didn't come." I said opening my eyes to look into his dark green ones.

"But you're glad I did." He said knowingly leaning down pressing his lips to mine lightly. Wrapping my arms around his neck tightly I sped up the kiss. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip three times begging me to grant him entrance. Parting my lips slightly I felt his tongue snake into my mouth exploring it. Caressing every inch of my mouth making me knees buckle. Wrapping his arms around my waist to catch me I felt him move us over to the bed pressing me into it. His rough hands ran up my smooth bare legs pushing up the large white t-shirt up slightly. In one swift moment of realization I pulled away from the kiss wrapping my legs around him so we flipped over and I straddled his lap pinning his arms above his head.

"Edward." I panted out.

"Isabella." He mocked equally out of breath. Groaning I let go of his wrist rolling off him to my side.

"You can't stay." I told him.

"I know but I'd say we got a good ten more minutes before he ge-"He said.

"You know what I'm talking about Edward." I said cutting him off and raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't play dumb."

"I hate your husband." He said tuning burying his face in the crock of my neck my arms wrapping around him. "He's in the way."

"I'm sorry." I whispered my head buried in his chest.

"Sure you don't want to divorce him?" He asked.

"Edward…." I sighed exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said pulling away and standing up by the end of the bed. "You love him. But if it's any constellation I think you love me more. You just don't know it yet."

"You're probably right." I said as he leaned down to kiss me once more. Gentle but still passionate. "I'll see you when I get home?"

"Try and keep me away." He said smiling. "Bye beautiful." And sitting on that bed I watched as he walked out the door closing it gently with a soft click. Leaning back on the bed I knew I would have to change the sheets and take a shower. Everything smelt like him. After making a very brief call to housekeeping I jumped in the shower rinsing the remains of him down the drain.

"Bella baby?" I heard a voice call out as I got out the shower.

"Bathroom." I called back. No less than three seconds later was my husband standing at the door. "Hey. What took you so long?" I asked.

"I got stuck behind a couple demanding a refund because there weren't enough towels." He said rolling his eyes. "What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Shower." I said turning to face the mirror running my fingers through my hair. "Did the housekeeper come?"

"Yeah. She made the bed." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "You smell delicious." Biting my bottom lip I watched through the mirror as he skimmed his nose along my collar bone. Teasing me.

"Breakfast?" I managed to squeak out pulling myself away from him.

"Let me take a shower first." He said laughing slightly taking in my apple red cheeks. Nodding my head I went back into the bedroom to check my phone. Upon unlocking it I had one new text messages.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Your mine when you get home.**

**No excuses. Do me a favor though?**

**Tell your husband I said hi.**

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why on earth would I tell my husband he said hi.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me say causing me to jump. Fumbling to lock my phone. "You okay?"

"Fuck Jake!" I shouted I scolded my shirtless husband. "You can't be sneaking up on me like that."

"You didn't answer when I called you from the bathroom." He said shrugging. "I didn't mean to scare you but, fuck. What the hell had you so engrossed?" I froze but not long. I needed answers.

"Do you remember my old assistant? Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"The one you fired?" He asked his furrowing his eyebrows. I nodded. "Yeah why?"

"He just texted asking me to tell you hi. Any reason why?" I asked nervously chewing on my lip.

"He's opening a business in Seattle and hired me to do some construction. I wonder why he texted you though?" He said reaching to grab his phone off the night stand. "Ah my phones dead. That's probably why."

"I guess." I said playing along.

"I call him tomorrow." He said dropping his phone back down and crawling over me. "But for now?"

"Yeah?" I goaded him wrapping my fingers in his mahogany locks.

"For now I want to take my crazy sexy wife out for breakfast." He said kissing my quick and pulling away. "Get dressed."

"What if I didn't want breakfast?" I asked jokingly.

"Your tummy says otherwise." He said laughing when it growled in protest of the lack of food. "Please get dressed."

"Fine. I guess _if I have too_ I can wait until _after _breakfast for some _hot, rough_ sex." I said punctuating my words right before dropping my towel and walking by him.

I didn't even make it to the closet before he pounced.

**Do you like it? Sound good enough to continue? Should I completely scrap it? Let me know. Review.**

**And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**~Sarah**


End file.
